


Miss Me (with that Canon Plot)

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/F, I am providing the writers with two options on how to fix their mistakes, Post 3x16, i am still bitter, yes another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: One month after Rose left the Marbella, both women are roaming around aimlessly, missing each other terribly but being too stubborn to do anything about it. Something's gotta give.





	Miss Me (with that Canon Plot)

**Author's Note:**

> My bitterness with Roisa's treatment is pushing me to finish fics, I hope it lasts because I have a lot to say.
> 
> Enjoy this second fix-it!

Rose sighed and opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling. It wasn’t the pleasurable sigh she had been hoping for; the woman’s touches too furtive, too unsure. Already knowing this was not going to work for her, Rose flipped them over. She preferred this position anyway.

She started laying light, teasing kisses down the blonde’s throat. She should have known anyway there was only one woman who could top her, and they weren’t currently speaking to each other.

* * *

Luisa bit her bottom lip as the other woman writhed and moaned and bucked underneath her. She ran her thumbs around the blonde’s rapidly hardening nipples, enjoying the whining sounds she made. But something in the back of her mind kept her from enjoying it fully.

It just wasn’t the same. She couldn’t anticipate what the other woman wanted. After sleeping with the same woman for three years, she had gotten used to her mannerisms, what she liked and didn’t. She had really known her and to do this with another woman now just felt _wrong_ in some way. But she was just going to have to get used to it, because Rose had made her choice and she wasn’t a part of it any longer.

* * *

Rose had never been opposed to one night stands, once upon a time it had been her preference but now it was just strange. The sex was still good, mostly, it was just, _different_. And she wasn’t sure she liked it.

She had left the woman’s apartment a little after one, not interested in staying the night. She had gotten what she wanted from the woman and wasn’t interested in pursuing more.

Without thinking about it she filled the kettle with water and turned it on, taking two mugs out of the cupboard before realizing she was alone, and that she didn’t drink tea.

With a sigh she pulled the plug out of the kettle and stared at the mug.

It had been weeks since she’d last seen Luisa, she even tried not to think about her but her subconscious had betrayed her and decided to make a pot of tea for a woman who wasn’t here.

It wasn’t the first time this happened either. Last week she had order Luisa’s favorite take-out without evening realizing it until it had arrived. She hadn’t been able to take swallow a bite of it afterwards.

She missed her. Not just the sex, which she had expected. She missed having Luisa at her side. She missed sharing jokes and looks when something funny happened during the day. She missed seeing Luisa smile, she missed hearing her laugh. She missed walking into the kitchen and seeing Luisa try and fail to make pancakes. She missed the woman she loved.

She tapped her fingers on the counter before impulsively grabbing the mug of the counter and flinging it into the wall, the ceramic bursting apart in a rain of shards.

Luisa and she were over. She had walked out and Luisa hadn’t followed. Their relationship had run its course. It was time to move on, to start looking for something more than a one-night stand.

* * *

‘Rose can you get…’ Luisa started before she caught herself. She was quite alone, her date from last night having left hours ago. And she definitely hadn’t been Rose.

She lowered herself back to her feet, grabbing the countertop with both hands. She had been trying to get something of a high shelf and somehow called out for Rose, who would usually have come up behind her, reaching over her to get whatever she wanted off the shelf, handing it over with a teasing jab at her height and a soft kiss to her lips.

Luisa sighed, deciding she did not really need self-raising flower anyway. Pancakes for one were not nearly as satisfying as sharing them with someone after a long night of passionate sex and a lazy morning laying all tangled together in the sheets.

She could have asked Carmen to stay, but it wouldn’t have been the same. It would have been awkward and forced. Lazy Sunday mornings and one-night stands didn’t go together well.

It would just take some time to adjust, it was only the fourth Sunday without Rose after all. The fourth Sunday, the 31st morning waking up without the brunette curled around her. Her hair a mess of curls and the creases of the sheets having left their impressions on her skin.

She missed her, she knew she shouldn’t but she did. She had thought about calling Rose the day after she had stormed out on her because of a stupid fight. But it wasn’t up to her to fix this, not this time. If this was what would happen after a fight, that Rose would just leave her, they would be better off apart.

It was just that they had been together for three years now, so she was bound to miss Rose being suddenly absent after being together every day for years. She missed Rose’s smile, her laugh, the way she saw the world so differently from everyone else she had ever met. The way she ran her hand through her hair whenever something annoyed her. She missed all of that. All of Rose.

She momentarily entertained the notion of calling Rose again, to tell her she missed her and if she would please come back. But it was very clear that Rose didn’t. She hadn’t called or texted or done anything else to get in contact since walking out on her.

Luisa sighed and decided to skip breakfast, she would be having lunch with Rafael later anyway. He had said she might meet his kids soon and she should focus on that anyway.

* * *

Rose tapped against her glass with her nail, staring at the amber liquid and melting ice within. It was the first drink she had ordered in over three years, breaking her solidarity imposed sobriety.

There was no need for her not to drink now, Luisa wasn’t here and she wasn’t going back home to her tonight, so she had ordered a scotch. Her past drink of choice.

It wasn’t as satisfying now, the burn in her throat unfamiliar and the warmth in her stomach unwelcome. It wasn’t that the drink was bad, it was that the existence of it signaled the absence of something else. And if she was being honest with herself. she would rather have Luisa at her side than a drink.

Picking up her drink she turned around in her seat, looking at the women milling around in the bar. A few caught her eye, and she caught theirs, but her heart was just not in it.

She had been sleeping around all month, a different woman every night to get her mind off the one woman she couldn’t have, the only one she wanted.

Breaking eye contact with a cute brunette across the room, Rose put her unfinished drink on the bar and got up. She wasn’t in the mood for another one-night stand, not tonight.

As she walked out of the bar she took out her phone, this random roaming around had lasted long enough. It was time to face the music and do something she never did; ask for forgiveness.

* * *

Luisa kicked at pebble, watching it sink into the sand a couple feet in front of her.

She had decided to take a walk along the beach after dinner. Even if it had been more like facing a firing squad than a pleasant evening with her family. Rafael, Petra and Jane had all been grilling her like she had been on trial. All she wanted was to meet their kids, meet her family, but the only thing that had been decided that night was that no one at that table trusted her. And it stung.

She sighed and sat down on the beach, a couple of feet behind the waterline. It was moments like these she missed Rose the most, missed having someone to talk to who understood her. Someone who _did_ love and trust her.

Rose would be righteously angry on her behalf, would ask her if she needed her to shoot Rafael. It was a morbid inside joke, an offer Luisa would always decline but she was certain that if Rose asked her now she would have a hard time saying no.

Rafael was impossible to get through to, and she was starting to think she would never get to meet his children.

She threw a couple of seashells back towards the ocean, working out her frustration that way. It didn’t really work.

She groaned as her phone started ringing. It would probably be Rafael telling her they had decided to wait a little longer. To her surprise it wasn’t Rafael, it was Rose.

She wished she could say she hesitated before picking up, but she had missed her so much. Just hearing her voice tonight would be good, no matter what she had to say.

‘I shouldn’t have left.’ That was it, no hello, no preamble, just straight to the point, it was very Rose.

‘I shouldn’t have stayed,’ Luisa said.

The silent stretched between them, neither of them knowing what to say.

‘I’m sorry,’ Rose said. ‘For the fight, for leaving, for being selfish.’

‘I was being selfish too,’ Luisa said softly. ‘I miss you.’

‘I miss you too,’ Rose said. ‘I want to come back. If you’ll let me.’

Luisa felt tears pricking in her eyes but a smile curving her lips. ‘Don’t come back.’

She hadn’t realized how bad that sounded until the words left her mouth.

‘I mean I will come to you. I am done with Rafael. He is obviously done with me and I am done wasting energy on him.’

‘Do I need to shoot him?’ Rose asked, and Luisa could hear the smile in her voice.

She chuckled. ‘I might actually need some time to think about taking you up on that offer this time.’

‘That bad?’ Rose asked, Luisa hearing concern in her tone.

‘Yeah. That bad,’ Luisa nodded, launching into an explanation about what had happened in the last month. Rose telling her about the places she had been and the things she had done in return.

As they talked, the sun slowly sunk below the horizon, just catching each other up on their lives. The conversation interspersed with “it reminded me of you’s” and “I missed you when’s”.

‘Where are you now?’ Luisa asked after a while, Rose not really having mentioned a location.

‘Europe,’ Rose answered.

‘How fast can you be here?’ Luisa asked, talking with Rose was great but she really wanted to see her too.

‘Two days, I need to take care of some things before we can leave Miami behind for good. That is what you want, right?’ Rose asked.

Luisa didn’t need to think about it for long. Her relationship with Rafael couldn’t be repaired, after years of trying it was time to cut ties. She wanted to be with Rose, and she couldn’t do that in Miami.

‘Yes, I don’t want to come back here. And I am sure Rafael would prefer it if I didn’t, too.’

‘Then I will come pick you up in two days. We can go wherever you want.’

‘I just want you,’ Luisa sighed, leaning back, looking up at the stars.

‘I want you too,’ Rose said wistfully. ‘I will be there in two days.’

‘I’ll be waiting for you,’ Luisa smiled, her night suddenly having gotten a whole lot better.

* * *

Rose surveyed the hotel lobby from behind the mirrored glasses of her shades. She had barely made it five paces past the glass sliding doors before one of the many children running around crashed into her legs. Emilio would turn in his grave if he knew of the Marbella’s new destination as a hotel catering to children, but Rose had to admit it was obviously repairing the dent the Marbella’s reputation had suffered a couple years back.

‘Sorry, Miss,’ the little boy said, flashing her a toothless grin.

‘Just be careful next time,’ Rose smiled. ‘You never know who you might run into.’

The boy nodded and scampered off back to his parents, blissfully unaware.

Rose had never held any particular fondness for children; they were far too unpredictable and messy for her tastes, but snapping at a child would attract unwanted attention and ruin the good mood she was in.

As she passed the front desk, she searched the lobby for any familiar faces, finding the two she was looking for, exactly where she had told them to be. She gave both of the men a curt nod, silently telling them to follow her.

No one batted an eye at the two burly men walking around, their disguises making them blend right in with the other dressed-up pirates milling about the place. But unlike the children’s entertainers the Marbella employed, the guns her men were carrying were very real.

As they walked through the hotel’s blue corridors, Rose ran a hand through her dark hair. Quite a change from the usual blonde wig with pink streaks she wore when she walked these halls. It had been Luisa’s idea to add the pink stripes to her hair so she would be able to tell her and the real Eileen apart at first glance when she had still been around. Afterwards Rose had just never bothered to dye them out. So the pink had stayed out of convenience and because she always noticed Rafael staring at them disdainfully, which amused her to no end.

She looked to the side and saw her own reflection and that of the two men dutifully following her mirrored in the glass. It was always best to have some backup when walking into enemy territory. And now she had forgone to wear her mask, the Marbella was probably the most hostile place she could be right now.

As she reached the dining room, she paused for a moment, checking the room for anomalies.

Nobody knew she was coming here today, but she trusted Rafael even less than how far she could throw him, so she couldn’t be too careful.

So far no one had recognized her. The dark hair, mirrored sunglasses and the black leather jacket enough to allow her to blend in with the crowd, but that was about to change.

Satisfied that everything was as it should be, Rose let her gaze wander to the only person she was interested in. A soft smile curled around her lips as she found her.

It had been too long since she’d last seen her, her own stubbornness and pride getting in the way again. She was hoping to remedy that today.

She checked to see if her guards were in position and then slowly made her way towards the large round table in the middle of the room around which the whole of Luisa’s extended family was seated. A happy accident, she didn’t often get the chance to perform in front of an audience.

Luisa was seated between her brother and the Villanueva matriarch, pulling faces at Mateo and the twins, who giggled at their antics. The children were seated directly across from Luisa, as far away as they could possibly get while still sitting at the same table; a clear sign Rafael still didn’t trust his sister. And after all the time they had already given him, Rose knew he never would.

She took off her sunglasses when she was just a couple of paces away from the table, hanging them from the collar of her shirt. The plain white cotton was embroidered with tiny silver roses; it was a special occasion after all.

Without meaning to, her hand brushed against her jacket pocket. Subconsciously checking if the most important part of her plan was still there. She didn’t like to admit it, but she was a little nervous, not because she was now in clear view of the Solanos but of what she was about to do.

She shook off her nerves, burying them under a layer of arrogant confidence as she approached the family’s table.

Luisa was the first one to spot her, her eyes going wide with astonishment and her mouth falling open in shock; she hadn’t been expecting her today, let alone unmasked.

Rose smiled at her; Luisa would understand the reason for her brazen appearance soon enough.

Following the line of Luisa’s sight to see what had stunned the brunette, the other adults at the table noticed her too. Their expressions more akin to silent horror than confused surprise.

She quickly made her way over to Luisa, knowing she didn’t have long before all hell broke loose.

‘You look like you’re celebrating,’ Rose said to the stunned family. ‘I hate to interrupt such a joyous occasion but I need just a moment of your time to ask Luisa something.’ Nobody moved, her words having just enough of an edge to them to make everyone fear the worst. But she wasn’t here for them.

She took a second to admire Luisa, they hadn’t seen or really talked to each other in a little over a month, and she had missed her tremendously. She offered the brunette another soft smile as she slowly sank down to one knee.

The other people in the restaurant, who up to that point had just been enjoying their lunch seemed to realize what was going on just a second before Luisa did, the steady murmur quieting; she now had everyone’s undivided attention.

‘Luisa,’ Rose started, looking straight into the deep, warm brown eyes she had missed so much, tuning everyone else out. This was just about them. She slowly pulled the little black box from her pocket, waiting a little longer before flipping it open. There were some things she needed to get off her chest first.

‘I am sorry, for fighting with you, for leaving you. And I am here, humbly begging you to forgive me and to ask you for a favor.’ She took a second to gauge Luisa’s reaction, her nerves having worked their way to the forefront of her mind again. Coming here today was either the best idea she had ever had, or the worst mistake she ever made; it all depended on Luisa.

Luisa gave her a small nod, telling her to go on.

Rose smiled, her confidence returning. ‘The truth is, I am a better person when I am with you. You make me happy, Luisa. And the last month, when I wasn’t with you, I kept thinking of ways it could have gone differently. Of scenarios where I wouldn’t have left, or where we would have left together. I love you, Luisa. I have loved you from the moment I met you. And I don’t want to live another day without you.’ She opened the ring box, ignoring the gasps and the vague choking sound coming from behind her. She was not going to let Rafael’s inability to swallow food properly ruin this moment.

‘Luisa,’ she continued, ‘will you marry me?’

The silence that followed was the most deafening Rose had ever heard. She noticed a tear well up in the corner of Luisa’s eye and nearly got to her feet to make a hasty escape. The desire to flee only quieted when Luisa spoke.

‘You, you want to marry me?’ Luisa said, her voice a little shaky.

‘More than anything,’ Rose said, never having been more truthful in her life. ‘So will you?’

A smile broke across Luisa’s face, the tears breaking free from her eyes. ‘Yes, of course,’ Luisa said, nodding to add emphasis.

As the words left Luisa’s mouth Rose suddenly felt a lot lighter, a rush of euphoria coursing through her veins.

Nobody else at the table had said anything yet. Too stunned by the events unfolding in front of their very eyes to do anything but look. It wasn’t every day a wanted criminal showed up to propose to the love of her life.

Rose’s normally steady hand shook a little as she lifted the ring from its velvet pillow. She could have gotten Luisa any ring in the world, she would have gotten her the Hope Diamond if Luisa had so desired. But she knew Luisa didn’t value money, so she had chosen something simple that suited Luisa. The gold band with it blooming pink diamond rose was beautiful but not too ostentatious.

Luisa reached out almost on autopilot, offering Rose her hand so she could slide the ring on her finger, making it official.

Luisa admired the ring for a second, and then sprung to her feet, pulling Rose up with her and connecting their lips in a deep kiss. The first one in over a month.

Rose let herself enjoy it for just a moment, reaching up to cup Luisa’s cheek, feeling the soft skin underneath the pads of her fingers. Oh, how she had missed this, but it couldn’t last. Not right now at least.

She was vaguely aware of cheers and applause echoing around them. The hotel guests had no idea who she was, or what she had done, they just knew she had just gotten engaged.

‘I think we should probably go now,’ Luisa whispered against her lips before pulling away a little.

‘You’re probably right,’ Rose smiled, brushing her hands down Luisa’s arms, taking her left hand in her right, feeling the cool metal of the ring against her skin. They really they did have to leave, the table was starting to recover from the shock and pretty soon one of them would sound the alarm.

Before they left, Rose couldn’t help but throw one last jubilant look at Rafael, who was starting to turn quite blue from the prawn Rose suspected had gone down the wrong way when she pulled out the ring.

She smacked him hard between his shoulder blades, partly to get him breathing again and partly because she had wanted to punch him for years now.

He immediately started coughing as the crustacean dislodged from his windpipe.

‘We’re even now, _brother_ ,’ Rose added teasingly before allowing Luisa to pull her away.

Luisa walked towards the double doors Rose had entered through, but Rose pulled her through the glass ones leading to the beach, where she had their transportation waiting.

‘That was really very stupid, Rose,’ Luisa admonished as they walked towards the waterline. ‘What if Raf had attacked you? What if someone had called the police?’ Luisa rambled, concern creasing the skin around her eyes.

Rose smiled, touched by Luisa’s concern but she couldn’t help but tease a little.

‘You would have had to visit me in jail for our conjugal visits,’ Rose grinned.

Luisa stopped walking, stepping in front of her so Rose couldn’t continue either.

‘Not funny, Rose,’ Luisa said. ‘I have seen you do some stupid shit over the course of the years, but this was by far the stupidest.’

‘I am actually a little hurt that you think I wouldn’t take precautions,’ Rose smiled.

‘You walked into the Marbella, alone, without your mask, what precautions could you possibly have taken?’

Rose smiled, taking Luisa’s hand again and walking towards the ocean. ‘I was not alone. I had two armed guards with me as back up. You didn’t see them because I was hoping I wouldn’t need them.’

‘What would they have done if Rafael had called the cops, would they have shot him?’ Luisa asked, an insecure edge to her voice, like she didn’t really want to know the answer.

Rose squeezed her hand softly, hoping to comfort Luisa a little that way. ‘Check your phone.’

‘My what?’ Luisa asked, confused.

‘Your phone, just do it,’ Rose smiled.

Luisa frowned, pulling her phone from her pocket, staring at the screen for a second before looking up. ‘Now what?’

‘Look closely,’ Rose encouraged.

‘I have no bars,’ she concluded after a second of staring at her screen.

‘I think you may find no one in Miami has any bars right now,’ Rose grinned.

Luisa’s mouth fell open, looking around her on the beach, only now noticing a lot of people staring at the screen in confusion.

‘Did you seriously jam the signal to the whole city just so you could propose to me?’

‘I couldn’t take the risk we would get interrupted by an untimely phone call,’ Rose said casually. ‘And I told you I had to take care off some things before coming here.’

Luisa shook her head and laughed. ‘I can’t believe you.’

‘I do strive for the impossible,’ Rose boasted.

‘I can’t believe I agreed to marry you,’ Luisa laughed.

‘I can’t quite believe it either,’ Rose admitted softly. ‘I really am sorry for leaving.’

‘I am sorry for letting you go,’ Luisa said. ‘But we found each other again, that’s all that matters.’

‘That is sort of our thing,’ Rose smiled, signaling the boat that was coming their way.

‘No more, though.’

‘No more,’ Rose promised, suddenly scooping Luisa up in her arms and carrying her through the surf towards the boat. ‘Can’t have you getting wet,’ Rose smiled, brushing her lips against Luisa’s cheek as she helped her onto the boat.

‘Very romantic,’ Luisa smiled, pulling Rose into a kiss as the boat set sail towards the horizon.

‘I had plans to propose, you know?’ Luisa said after she pulled away from the kiss, stroking a lock of hair behind Rose’s ear.

‘You did?’ Rose asked, wrapping her arms around Luisa’s middle from behind, resting her chin on the shorter woman’s shoulder.

‘I had a ring and everything. I had it planned for when you _said_ you were going to show up,’ Luisa pouted.

‘I promise I will act surprised when you do propose to me,’ Rose ribbed gently.

Luisa turned her head back so she could look at Rose, glaring at her for a moment before her body started shaking from laughter.

‘Did you see Rafael’s face when we left?’ Luisa said after her giggles had subsided. ‘I don’t think he will be offering as a suite at the Marbella for our honeymoon.’

‘No, I don’t think he will,’ Rose said. ‘Are you okay with that?’ she asked a little softer. That was the drawback of today, there was no chance now Luisa could ever rekindle her relationship with her brother.

‘I meant what I said over the phone, you are more important to me than him. He still doesn’t trust me, after years. He was never going to.’

‘You don’t need him to have a family, Lu,’ Rose said, falling back the familiar nickname now they were out of harm’s way. ‘We can start our own family.’

Luisa turned around fully now, searching Rose’s face for any sign to tell that she was joking. ‘Are you serious about that?’

‘I am,’ Rose nodded. ‘I love you, Luisa. I want you to be happy.’

‘I am perfectly happy with just you,’ Luisa smiled, looping her arms around Rose’s neck. ‘We can discuss expanding our family after our wedding.’

‘About that,’ Rose said, pulling Luisa a little closer to her. ‘What would you say about getting married today?’

‘And where would you like to do that?’ Luisa laughed, not taking her seriously.

‘On that,’ Rose said, motioning to the enormous yacht dooming up in front of them. ‘The captain of a ship has the power to marry people.’

Luisa’s smile widened. ‘Let’s do it. I want to be married to you.’

‘I want to be married to you too,’ Rose smiled, pulling Luisa into another kiss. Their futures were wide open, but she knew one thing for sure: she was never going to let Luisa go again. No exceptions.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all agree Rose would be this extra. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, if you did please consider leaving a comment, I love talking with other bitter people about Roisa's treatment. 
> 
> If you want a quicker response you can reach me on Tumblr [writersblockisabitch](http://writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com) or on Twitter if you prefer [@WhenTheCanon](https://twitter.com/WhenTheCanon)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Also if you felt that there was a big mood shift halfway through this fic or that the two parts didn't connect well, please tell me. These were originally two fics, I am not sure if it works. So please tell me <3)


End file.
